


The City during a Night Sky

by Throneofglass4



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throneofglass4/pseuds/Throneofglass4
Summary: Feyre Archeron is a hardworking girl who works in the city. When she bumps into a mysterious man, her life changes forever.





	1. Chapter 1

“Can you write an email to our head of sales that I want a meeting?”  
“Sure, of course,” Feyre responded with a roll of her eyes. It was the third time she had sent an email to the head of sales that did not seem to want to meet with her boss, after the drop in sales for the past few days. She worked for a company that specialized in Fitness and Welfare by selling fitness materials and workout videos. She herself did not go to the gym much but she loved handling design and profits, which she did every day at work. Feyre worked in the middle of Prythian City, a very profitable city with a thriving economy. 

“Feyre, go home, you deserve it.” Her boss said in a softer voice. “But I expect you to be very productive tomorrow!”

“Thanks Alis,” she said thankfully, groaning as she stood up, stretching her tight muscles. Feyre grabbed her bag and set off to go to her,--no, Tamlin’s home. It had been months since they started dating and Feyre felt like she was never going to be happier, and then he had proposed to her, too soon for her liking, claiming that he loved her and she would always be his. Like an object. Feyre had tried to convince herself this was the best, and that she was happy, but she wasn’t so sure nowadays. There were fights, and Feyre was afraid something bad was going to happen, but Tamlin had always apologized, had always bought her expensive things to make up for him trashing their rooms and yelling at her, and promised to make it up to her in bed, although it seemed to satisfy him more than it did her. But she had stayed, afraid of what might happen if she left. Feyre called for an Uber and told the driver to step on it, because Tamlin got very grumpy when she didn’t come home when he wanted. The Uber finally came to the Spring Villas, where there were fairly nice houses. Tamlin lived in a good place, because his family was pretty wealthy and had bought him his house and continued to support him for it. He worked at his father’s huge company, and was going to take it over soon. As he constantly reminded Feyre he was in a good place, he bought her all sorts of jewelry, clothes, and lingerie that she didn’t ask for but couldn’t refuse. Tamlin expected her to dress all pretty for him and do what he wanted to her but Feyre started to find herself not wanting to dress up in his lingerie all the time and look like a model girlfriend. She wanted to be an intelligent woman who had her own values and beliefs, but with Tamlin around she couldn’t really do anything at all. But she scolded herself and said she was lucky for having a fiance who loved her and wanted to marry her. Feyre came inside her house and listened for Tamlin. When she decided he was still out, she sighed with happiness and went to have a glass of wine. Feyre changed out of her work clothes, washed off what little makeup she had, and wore her comfy t-shirt and shorts. If Tamlin wasn’t home yet, she could have a glass of something to relax her, then go to sleep without him egging on her, trying to have sex when all she wanted to do was lie down and be awake at work the next day. Feyre slowly drank, listening to classical music, as it really calmed her, and went to bed with a book in her hand, wanting to finish the chapter she had been on yesterday. Two hours later, it was almost midnight, when Feyre heard a thump at the door, then a loud bang. She got up to see what the commotion was about, when she saw Tamlin at the door, holding a beer, ready to collapse. He had gone to another club, and gotten drunk like he always did.  
“Feyre, come here.” he growled.  
Feyre obeyed, scared to confront a drunken Tamlin. He wasn’t himself and threw more things then usual when he was drunk.  
“Take off your clothes.”  
“Tam-Tamlin, I don’t really feel like having sex like this, while you are drunk.” Feyre stuttered.  
“I said take off your clothes Feyre.” Tamlin said in a deadly voice, pushing her hard to the floor and dragging her to bed.  
Feyre struggled to get up, but couldn’t push against the strength of him, and as she was dropped on the bed, she felt true fear. Would she get hurt badly this time? Tamlin started pulling clothes off of her, until she was in her undergarments,and then went further. It’ll be okay soon, Feyre promised herself as she was covered with bruises and sleeping naked next to Tamlin. This was the second time this happened while Tamlin was drunk, and she hoped it would stop soon.  
. . .  
The next morning, Feyre woke up, feeling dizzy and sore. _What happened?,_

__she asked herself, then looked down at her body, then at a sleeping Tamlin. _Oh_. Feyre quickly got out of bed, showered, and got herself ready for work. Meanwhile, Tamlin came down and immediately ran to her. “Feyre.” he growled, biting at her neck.  
“I’m sorry for last night, I will buy you a new dress for work tomorrow, you know how I get when I have too many drinks.” Tamlin said.  
Feyre nodded once, stepping away from him smoothly, and going out the door. When she was out, she blew out a breath. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take, and with that, Feyre set off to work. She put in her headphones, turning up the music to full blast, and walked to her favorite cafe, the Rainbow. The owner Alis, always chatted with her whenever she was having a rough day, or just wanted to talk in general. Feyre walked in, inhaling the warm scent of coffee, and waved to Alis.  
“Fey honey, how are you?” Alis said cheerily.  
“I’m fine, but some coffee would make it better,” Feyre said wearily, attempting a happy smile.  
Alis’s smile wavered, because she knew what was happening, but all she said was, “Coming up!”  
Feyre walked away to find a seat, and was invested in her own thoughts when she bumped into someone. Looking up from her daze, she saw the most beautiful person standing in front of her. He was extremely tall and handsome, with dazzling violet eyes, dark hair, high cheekbones, and was currently looking at her in concern.  
“Are you okay? He said in a voice that made Feyre question why she wasn’t single. It send a ripple down her spine, but she shook herself out of it and looked at him.  
“Yeah, I’m okay, sorry I wasn’t looking.”  
“Oh no problem.” The man said, with a heart throbbing smile, and walked up to see if his drink was ready.  
Alis then said, “ I have a latte for Rhysand,” and gave the drink to the man with a little wink.  
She then gave Feyre her drink, and she quickly walked out, looking in the direction of the man who was currently sipping his latte.When she went to work, she didn’t know it, as her boss later pointed out to her, she had a little smile. That night, as Tamlin lay beside her, Feyre whispered it into the night sky. _Rhysand._


	2. Chapter 2

As Feyre went to get her usual coffee the next day, she looked out for anyone with violet eyes. As she got her coffee, she stayed a little longer than usual to scope out anyone that might have ordered a latte. But he didn’t seem to come to the Rainbow that day, and Feyre tried to move on. After all, she had a fiance. She went to work, a little dejected, but still managed to get her work done. Feyre asked her boss if she could stay later, only because she didn’t want to deal with Tamlin, and she was really, REALLY distracted, and needed to get her work done. Feyre tried to go home as slowly as she could,even though she knew of the consequences, and unfortunately, entered the house sooner than she could. As she opened the door, she heard a loud bang.  
“FEYRE! WHERE WERE YOU?” Tamlin roared at her, crossing the room and shaking her by the shoulders.  
“I-I was working late, I’m sorry Tam.” she responded, softly but not weakly.  
“You don’t have any right to enter my house late, in fact, you shouldn’t be working at all, not once we get married.” he said dangerously.  
Married. Right. The word hit Feyre like a ton of bricks. The wedding was to be in a week and Feyre was dreading that very day. She was too afraid to say no but in the past few weeks since the coffee shop encounter, Feyre had more courage to speak against Tamlin.  
She took a step forward and said, “Tamlin, I need to go to work. It lets me work in a field that I like.”  
Then it happened. Tamlin struck her, right across the face, and Feyre flew to the ground. “You will not go to work when we get married. That is final. You will obey me and be a very good wife.” he said, his voice cold and a little slurred.  
Feyre held her cheek to nurse the wound, and she felt doubt for the first time in two weeks. What would happen now? Would he go further? But Feyre called up some courage into her voice and said, “ Tamlin, don’t hurt me, if I am to be your wife, you can not do this to me any longer.”  
Tamlin grabbed her chin growled, “Don’t tell me what to do. I can damn well figure that out for myself.”  
He released her chin and did the unthinkable. He punched her right across the face. “YOU. WILL.OBEY. ME. ”  
Feyre gasped as he hit her. She didn’t know what to do. _Should I call Alis, or the police? Should I leave?_ , she thought, but didn’t get a chance to think about it anymore because Tamlin grabbed her around the neck. Feyre started gasping, trying to scream for help, for anybody who might come and save her from this monster. She was scared. No. Not just scared, terrified. Tamlin stopped suddenly, and Feyre fell to the floor and massaged her throat while gasping. _He’s going to kill me_. _I need to get out of here_. _Now_.  
Tamlin had a look of regret on his face as he said, “I’m sorry Feyre, I lost control, I didn’t mean it.” As if that would make the whole thing go away. As if that would make her bruises go away.  
“You know what Tamlin,” Feyre started,her voice breaking, “You know what? I’m done with you.  
“I can’t do this anymore, with you always hitting me. I don’t want to be afraid of my husband who comes home DRUNK and has a bad temper. So I am done, DONE with all your bullshit, and you. I just can not do it anymore. So I am leaving this house, this relationship, and this life with you in it. I AM DONE!” she screamed the last word out, her voice rasping and broken.  
“Feyre, please, don’t leave me,” Tamlin said, pleading with her.  
But Feyre left, packed all of her things and left. Left before Tamlin could get any angrier, and headed to The Rainbow, where Alis was.  
. . .  
Alis was there at the door, right as I walked in, gasping at me before enveloping me into a hug.  
“Oh honey,” she said while I cried into her shoulder, the reality of what happened finally sinking in.  
I’m moving to stay in a hotel, until I find my own home.” I told her while I was sobbing, the words barely coming out over how unrealistic that sounded.  
When she calmed down, she finally told Alis the full story of what had happened, each word like a blow to my gut.  
“Feyre, you will be fine, I’ll be there for you and tell me if you ever need anything.”  
“Thanks Alis.” Feyre said, smiling slightly.  
Just then they heard a little cough across the room. Feyre looked at the person and her heart gave a double take. It was Rhysand, the man that I had bumped into before.  
“I am very very sorry for interrupting you two. I shouldn’t have stayed here when I saw you talking, I just needed some tea after a rough day. I apologize again, I promise i’m not like that usually.” he sounded sincere when he was saying that, and Feyre knew it hurt him that he listened in.  
Alis got up and smiled. “Sure Rhysand, I can get you that tea, we were just talking about some rough stuff.”  
Rhysand approached Feyre and said, “Can I sit here and tell you about the rough day I had?”  
“Sure.” she said uncertainty.  
“Well let’s see, in the place I work, my boss is an outright bitch and doesn’t care about my well being at all. She just told me to work extra hours, that only benefits her, and her business. I can't do anything for myself, and If I stand against her, she will go nuclear on me. She has actually abused me in the past, and it’s something that I don’t really want to recall, but for now, I’m just trying to spend as much time away from her as I can.”  
Feyre blinked and didn’t know what to say. He related to her in a way that not many people in her life could right now.  
“I might as well tell you a little summary as well,” Feyre said sighing as Alis brought her and Rhysand tea.  
“My boyfriend was always kind to me, and would treat me like he loved me.” At the word boyfriend, she heard Rhysand take a sharp intake of breath.  
She paused, but continued again. “But then he changed. He started drinking more and started being more violent. He beat me, and abused me in ways I’m not comfortable to say.  
Rhysand put his hand over his mouth. “I am so sorry, and so angry that this happened to you Feyre, that is your name right? One of the things I picked up when I was ungratefuly eavesdropping, I shouldn't have, not after what you’ve been through. Rhysand looked genuinely heartbroken, and angry at himself for listening, and it broke Feyre’s heart to see him like that.  
“It’s alright, I’m not mad,” Feyre said, her voice gentle. She looked into his violet eyes and she said that, and he looked back, never wavering. Feyre was the first one to break from their staring contest, and blushed.  
Rhysand saw that and smirked, “Well now that we are good terms, i must fully introduce myself. I am Rhyand harper, but people call me Rhys. Would you care to tell me your full name?” He flashed her a brilliant grin, and feyre felt herself blushing again. “Feyre Archeron.”  
“Well Feyre darling, I do hope we meet again sometime.” Rhys purred.  
Feyre tried to speak, but all she could hear was her heart thumping wildly beneath her chest. Luckily, Alis came to her rescue.  
“No problem!” Alis said, and gave Feyre’s phone number to him. She had been in the storage room the whole time, but miraculously came out when their conversation ended.  
This gave Feyre time to call up some words and she drawled, “Fine, coffee will do.”  
“But Feyre darling, we are already out for tea, why don’t we go to a bookstore. More… adventurous” he said with a lover’s purr.  
Feyre nodded her head once, t not come of as too excited. “Sure I’ll see you tomorrow at 2:00 PM”  
Rhysand stood up, holding hand to shake hers. “It’s a deal.”  
She shook his hand and watched him as he walked out. Alis came over to her and squeezed her from behind.”it’s going to be a new life for you from now on.” she whispered.  
Feyre grabbed her and said, “I know”  
. . .  
That night, Feyre moved in to The Amarantha. It was well away from Tamlin’s house, but still close to Alis’s. _It’s going to be better_ , Feyre thought, and with that she drifted off to sleep, dreaming about his beautiful violet eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, was holding off from writing, like always, leave me feedback if you like!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre convinces herself she is friends with Rhysand, but her heart tells her otherwise.

Feyre woke up to an unfamiliar bed, before realizing she was in a hotel. She got up and walked to her mirror. _Ugh, I look terrible._ She made herself look kind of presentable, then went to the lobby for breakfast. When she reaches the elevator and walked in, she bumped into someone.  
“Oh sorry, I didn’t see you-”  
Feyre’s words died away as she looked at who she bumped in to.  
“Rhysand? What are you doing here?”  
Rhys looked equally as surprised but brushed it off. “Rhysand? he said in mock hurt. “It’s Rhys, darling, and I could say the same for you”  
“I’m staying here until I find my own house, my lease ran out for my old one and I haven’t stayed in it since...hey! You should be answering first!” Feyre pouted.  
Rhys gave a slight chuckle and replied, “ I work here. You know my boss, she’s the owner.  
“Your bitch of a boss is Amarantha?”  
“Woah, quiet down, she has ears everywhere.”  
Rhys looked up and down with a frown on his face, like he was expecting people to hear them.  
Feyre nervously looked at him until he said, “No cameras on this one yet.”  
She sighed, just as her stomach gave a large growl.  
Rhysand looked at her as she blushed. _Why do all the embarrassing things happen to me?!_ She thought.  
“Well Feyre Darling, it’s already 12:00 PM, why don’t we get some early lunch?  
Feyre sighed.”I suppose, but give me a bit, I need to shower and get ready.”  
“But Feyre you look radiant now.” Rhys said with a little grin.  
Feyre blushed fiercely and looked away, only to realise they were the only ones in this elevator. Her pulse quickened as she saw Rhys staring at her.  
“We-well, I really need to shower so I’ll get going.” She awkwardly pressed the button and they waited in silence to go to her floor. Once they reached it, Feyre sped out, saying a quick goodbye. Once she was safely in her room, Feyre sighed and fell on her bed. Why did I have to freak out like that? She scolded herself. It had only been a day since her breakup and she was already talking to other people! Feyre then remembered she had a place to be. She took a warm shower, then let her hair air dry while she decided what to wear. She settled on a simple off the shoulder black dress because it was warmer outside and paired it with some sandals. Her hair had dried and now fell over her her back in soft, long waves. Feyre texted Rhys,

**I’m ready.**

**Great, meet me at this location.**  
He gave her a link to a place and Feyre opened it. It was within walking distance of her hotel, so Feyre started to walk there. As soon as she got there, she knew she would love it. It was a beautiful place with flowers in bloom all around it. It read “The Cozy Nook”. The bookstore was beautiful inside, filled with lights that show off the rows and rows of books. She saw Rhys standing near a coffee area and walked over to him.  
“Feyre Darling! What do you think of the place?” he said.  
“I think it’s magnificent,” she whispered.  
“Yes, it is.” Rhys said, but instead of looking at the bookstore, he was looking at her.  
Feyre was too entranced by the books to look at him and when she finally did, she saw him staring at her with a soft expression on his face.  
“Shall we go then?” she said.  
“Yes, let’s go.” Rhys replied, his face breaking out into something Feyre couldn’t quite place.  
Was...was he blushing? Feyre fought a smile. She couldn’t believe the effect she was having on him. As she was thinking, they were walking and browsing through all the titles.  
“So, what books do you prefer?” Rhys asked.  
“Classics, but I mostly like Fantasy or Dystopian. I like forgetting I’m living in this world sometimes.”  
“I feel the exact same way sometimes, this world is dull in comparison to all the ones i’ve been to.” Rhys smiled at her as he explained.  
Feyre smiled back and nodded. Why was it so easy to talk to him? After talking for an hour, she realised she had so many things in common with him. Just as they were talking, Feyre spotted a certain book.  
“Red Queen?” I’ve wanted this book for ages but never got a chance to read it.  
Rhys chuckled and took the book out of the shelf. “Here consider this my treat, under the awkward situation we met under.”  
Feyre tried to protest. “No-you don’t have to do that, really.” but Rhys brushed her off.  
“I insist.” He went to the cashier nearby and bought the book for her.  
“Th-thanks, you don’t know how much this means to me. I never got to read much at home because my--”  
Feyre broke off, remembering Tamlin.  
“It’s ok,” Rhys assured her, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”  
“No, it’s okay.” Feyre didn’t know why she felt comfortable enough to tell him things about her, but she did.  
“His name was Tamlin. He didn’t let me read much because he thought girlfriends should just be trophy cases. He at least let me work, but was going to make me stop once we got married.”  
“What about you?” You seem to have a history with your boss,” She said.  
Rhys sighed and ran his hand through his hair, making it more tousled than ever. Feyre tried not to stare.  
“My boss… sexually harassed me, more than once.”  
Feyre gasped.”What happened?” she found herself asking him.  
“She called me to her desk once and just forced herself on me.” he spat.  
“It happened again, two more time, but I couldn’t do anything because she said she would fire me, and harm my family. So I never said anything.” Rhys growled.  
“Why don’t you just quit and find a better job?” Feyre asked.  
“I need to keep working for her until it’s time.”  
“Time for what?”  
“Time to leave her life.” Rhys didn’t say anymore, but Feyre didn’t ask.  
Just then he looked at her with a smile.”Feyre darling, we should start heading back to the hotel.”  
“It’s okay Rhys, i can get there by myself. You don’t want to run into anyone anyway.”  
Amarantha is usually locked in her office, probably plotting what hotel bankrupt next.” he muttered. “But we don't want you to get hurt, it’s already nightfall.”  
Feyre looked outside. It was getting dark, so she nodded.  
They walked back, looking at the blossoms scattering in the light summer wind. Feyre glanced at Rhys, who was looking at the view with an awe, his hair softly waving in the wind.  
Her heart fluttered and as he looked at her, she thought about kissing his lips right there and then. But Rhys said, “ We are here. I’ll see you Feyre Archeron, I’ll be sure of it.”  
And he reached down and kissed her cheek. Feyre felt like fireworks were going off, and in that spot, with just him and her with the leaves blowing over them, Feyre felt like this was the happiest moment of her life. Rhys pulled away and watched her go inside the hotel, once her pausing to look at him, then go inside.  
_We are friends, that’s it._ Feyre told herself, even though she had a smile on her face, and drifted off to sleep with her hand touching her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry I'm trying to keep a schedule and with school, it's hard. Anyway, enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction on here and I hope you will like! Please leave me some feedback if you can.


End file.
